


Homework Versus the Hero

by completelyhopeless



Series: Puzzle Pieces of Us [10]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, During the five year gap, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is not happy to do his make up work after "being abroad" for a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework Versus the Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So when I started wanting to fic YJ, I found some prompts I figured I could use along the way, and while this may be a stretch, I loved the idea of this prompt: _[DCU, any Young Justice, herowork vs schoolwork](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/118547.html?thread=25565971#t25565971)_
> 
> Plus I'm not really done with how Dick transitioned from Robin to Nightwing and all of the fallout from his mission, but I figure this fills in another small gap.

* * *

The thud sounded against the wall and Jason jumped as Wally skidded to a stop right next to him. He frowned. “What was that?”

“Your older brother.”

Jason's eyes narrowed as he folded his arms over his chest. He didn't know where they all got off calling Dick his brother but he _wasn't._ They weren't blood, and it wasn't even like that on paper. Dick was still just Bruce's ward. Jason was “lucky.” He'd actually been adopted.

Another thud shook the wall, and the rest of the team joined them. “What was that?”

“Nightwing.”

“Should we be worried?” Artemis asked with a frown. “I mean, the guy has been kind of off his game since he got back.”

“No, Rob's fine.”

“Robin is fine,” Kaldur said, putting his hand on Jason's shoulder. “It is Nightwing we discuss, and Artemis is correct. His behavior has been erratic of late.”

“I think we should check on him,” M'gann said. “He's still not willing to let me link his mind with mine or anyone else's. I can feel his anger, though, and his frustration.”

“He's fine,” Wally said. They all looked at him. “Fine, but don't go in there unless you want a book to come right at your head.”

“A book? Since when—”

“Nightwing's doing his homework.”

“Oh.”

* * *

“As soon as I stepped through the zeta tubes, I was warned to dodge flying books,” Barbara said as she leaned against the door frame. “What did they ever do to you, Grayson?”

“You're lucky Superboy is on a mission. You know the rules,” Dick said, and she rolled her eyes. She did know the importance of keeping their identities a secret, and normally she was better at it, but right now he needed the reminder of who he was.

“I do, and if you're not careful, you'll end up breaking them yourself,” she said, pushing away from the door and picking up his textbook. “You know you're actually fortunate, right? This book is easier to understand and better written than the one I had to use.”

Dick grunted. “It's not the book. It's... everything. I swear they're _punishing_ me for 'taking a year abroad.' They tripled my usual course load because of those damned paparazzi pictures, and if homework didn't suck before, it does now.”

She carried the book over to him, setting it beside the others. “This is nothing you can't handle.”

He shook his head. “I would rather take on the Joker than read one more page.”

She laughed. “Now I _know_ you're exaggerating.”

“No, I'm not,” Dick insisted. “Going out and roughing up bad guys, taking down gangs and going on covert missions? All of that is _easy._ It's almost like breathing it's that much a part of us. You don't even have to think about it. At least... I don't. I mean... It wasn't until I put on body armor and went out to get Batman back from the Joker that I felt like myself again. Doing that was easier than _talking_ about what had happened on that mission. I didn't have to think. I just... acted. It was perfect.”

She rolled her eyes. “It's not like being a hero is a completely thoughtless occupation. It's not. Most heroes are geniuses, too—though sometimes, for smart people, they can be really stupid. Like you right now. You're smarter than this. You can handle all of this and more. Just... pretend you're preparing for another mission. You can do it.”

Dick laughed. “It is so sad that I have to trick myself into doing my homework.”

“No one ever said being a hero was easy.”


End file.
